You're Never Truly Alone
by Dragonchild
Summary: AU, Oneshot, Can Sora find his Xmas spirit when his family can't visit and Clouds at work all day? CxS Angst Fluff


Author notes: as I promised a Christmas special for all of you! Originally this was written in my notebook at school, meaning I wrote the majority of this in my classes…I don't wanna pay attention…

Rated T: just to be safe

Beware of Sora angst and fluff.

* * *

You're Never Truly Alone

Sora sighed as he watched the snow drift gently down in front of him. Usually at this time of the year his sprites were soaring. However now it was a different story, if Cloud were to have him alone, such as he was now, Sora's thoughts would shift to his family. They weren't going to be coming to visit him this year. Several years ago Sora's parents packed up and left the city to follow their retirement dreams, Taking Sora's younger brother with them, Sora had opted to stay behind. He couldn't just up and leave, he had classes and he couldn't imagine leaving Cloud like that. But every Christmas they would be a gamily again when they would all come to the city and stay in Sora and clouds modest apartment.

Speaking of Cloud… Sora heard his large winter boots approaching. He smiled at Sora as he brushed snow off his shoulders, any foul mood Sora may have been in melted away. He loved being around Cloud. Cloud greeted Sora with a chaste kiss.

"Took you long enough to get here." Sora scolded, smiling.

"Sorry I was held up at work." Cloud sat down in the booth across from Sora. "Have ordered anything yet?"

"No just a coffee. If you hadn't gotten here in time I think I may have gotten myself a piece of pie."

"Yeah that would be a real great lunch Sora." Cloud said as he accepted coffee from a waitress who had approached with a coffee pot.

"That's what I thought." Sora grinned ignoring Clouds sarcasm." Maybe we should just that instead.'

Cloud frowned and pushed a menu towards Sora. "You can have pie after you eat something decent. I swear you'll get so sick if you start eating like that."

Sora laughed at Clouds serious tone, quickly he selected one of the small cafés specialty sandwiches, Cloud likewise. Lunch passes in comfortable ease, with easy conversation and good food. But all too quickly, particularly for Sora, their time was running out and cloud was having to go back to work. Sora deciding that he didn't want to be left alone followed Cloud out of the café and down the street.

"They're not going to make you work late again are they?" Sora asked remembering how late Cloud got home the night before.

"It depends, I have paperwork, if I get that done quick then I'll be home sooner, but judging on how much I have I doubt that I'll be home to early over the next couple of days." Cloud reasoned not looking down to his shorter boyfriend.

"Why do you have to work for a bunch of scrooges? Don't they know that it's almost Christmas? There are just some people I'd like to just throw out a window!"

"Sora if you actually threw the things you threatened out a window half of our apartment would be on the street, and besides the Christmas season is always the busy time of the year and its not Christmas quite yet." Cloud tried to reason. Sora had a habit sometimes to throw a fit if his plans didn't work out just right, and knowing Sora he was probably cooking up some plans for their first Christmas done together just the two of them.

"But its' so close, and I get lonely without you." Sora was in full out pout mode now, complete with puppy dog eyes and the jutting lower lip.

Which cloud kissed. "Go home before you catch a cold. I don't want you getting sick so close to Christmas. I'll try to get home as early as possible, okay?"

Sora, bottom lip still sticking out, nodded his response.

"Good I'll see you tonight then." With that he turned the corner that would take him back to work, leaving Sora to find his own way home in the soft snowfall.

* * *

Sora was alone on the overstuffed sofa in the living area of their apartment. The television was on but he wasn't paying attention to it. Instead his cobalt eyes were glued to the pewter wall clock. The time was quickly approaching eleven, and yet there was still no sign of Cloud. Sure Sora knew that all these overtime hours were good for the both of them, since Sora didn't work due to the homework load of his classes. Cloud was the one who paid the rent and the bills, but Sora didn't like being alone, particularly at this time of the year.

He was just about to give up when he suddenly heard a key slide into the door lock, Cloud was home! He was off of the sofa and was quickly attached to Clouds neck before the older male was able to get into the doorway. The force of Sora's attack went both of them stumbling out into the hallway. Sora gave a weak apology, knowing that Cloud wouldn't be angry with him.

Which of course he wasn't, Cloud gave Sora a tired smile. "Nice to see you to Sora." He said as he delicately tried to pry the young boy off him.

"I missed you so much." Sora bent down and picked up the majority of the belongings cloud had been carrying with him at the time, easing the load Cloud had to carry into the apartment.

The two were silent as Sora plopped himself back onto the sofa, and cloud went about his business putting his work away and fixing himself something to eat. It wasn't until cloud had sat himself down at their conservative kitchen table that he said anything to Sora. "You didn't have to wait up you know."

"I was actually just thinking of going to bed when I heard you at the door." He explained as he sat down next to Cloud.

Cloud paused with his fork halfway to his mouth about to take a bite but setting it down instead. "Then why don't you go there, I'll be there in a little bit." He leaned over and gave Sora a soft kiss. A kiss that said much more then his words, a kiss that said how much he loved Sora, for how the boy waited for him even though he didn't have to, how much cloud appreciated Sora's love and concern.

Sora sighed softly. "Okay I guess… but you're not going leave me there alone for very long are you?"

"I promise, now get your ass into bed."

Sora feeling slightly better by the promise stuck his tongue out in defiance. " I don't wanna you can't make me."

"Yes I can." With that Cloud forcefully shoved Sora out his seat and onto the floor. "What are you three?"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going, just don't be long."

"I won't, G'night love." Cloud said. Sora waved at him over his shoulder.

Sora, freshly washed and freshly brushed crawled into his and clouds bed, and prepared the covers, just as he promised Cloud he was in bed, but Cloud didn't say anything about having to go to sleep right away. So he waited and waited, after a while he heard Cloud open the door and shuffle in, hastily Sora pretended to be asleep. But Cloud never crawled into bed; he was only in the room a minute before leaving again. The last time Sora saw on the clock before sleep finally claimed him was shortly after one in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Sora woke up alone, making him wonder if cloud had even come in. However the pile of clothes near the closet indicated that he had. The warm smell of pancakes greeted him as he opened the door and ventured out of the bedroom.

Cloud was standing over the stove cooking some sausages, and Sora eyed another pan of eggs. Perhaps he felt bad for coming to bed late last night, but then again it wasn't that uncommon for Cloud to be making breakfast. That was the sort of thing that Sora did to apologize.

"Morning." Sora said as he sat down at the table. "Smells good."

"Did you sleep well? You were passed out when I went to bed last night." Cloud said without taking his eyes off his pans.

"Well considering that it was well after one in the morning when you finally did." Sora countered.

"I was in there before then Sora and you were fast asleep."

"You came in then left right away, you promised you weren't going to be very long Cloud!" Sora was visibly upset; he never liked it when Cloud broke his promise.

Cloud sighed and left the stove, he crossed the room and sat across from Sora. "Sora I'm sorry. I just have so much work to do. I just want to get it done." Sora didn't say anything, he just stared back at Cloud. "It's not like I'm doing this on purpose."

"Um, Cloud your burning the sausages."

"Shit!" he was out of seat in a flash and was very rapidly turning the heat down on the stove top, and inspecting the sausages for permanent damage. "It's okay I think they'll live."

"As long as their edible I'm good." Sora laughed out. As usual Clouds antics made him smile. At the back of his mind he felt like the rest of the morning was going to be okay.

Breakfast passed by Cloud made up for the burnt sausages by producing some homemade peach jam, made by non other then Aierth herself. But it wasn't very long after that Sora found himself along, yet again.

Cloud had disappeared off to work. It seemed he didn't do much else anymore. Sora was full out sulking. He had made himself another piece of toast complete with Arieths jam. Sitting in front of the computer he was reading the story Riku was typing out about his past weekend.

Ah, the wonders of the internet, never mind that Riku was across the city in an apartment that currently had no phone line. Sora was still able to hear (or read) about Riku's weekend. It wasn't helping Sora very much, while Riku had gone out and had a hockey game with his older brother, Tidus, and Wakka; Sora had stayed at home writing a Christmas card for his family and waiting for Cloud to get home.

Riku on the other end would seem to catch on to Sora's foul mood. Sora's short answers and lackluster response to Riku's climatic ending, where he and his brother had beaten their opponents, didn't seem to catch onto Sora's not so subtle hints to 'Go Away.'

He was just about to tell Riku off, when the phone rang. Quickly he told Riku to 'hang on' and scrambled to the nearest phone. His spirits lifted a bit when he saw his parents number on the call display.

"Hi!" He greeted. "What took you so long to call?'

"Hey sweety." It was his mother. "Sorry you know how things can be. I was just checking to see if you weren't too lonely. Clouds been taking good care of you for me right?"

"Yeah mom, he made breakfast this morning, even though he did burn it a bit."

"What! I thought Cloud was a good cook, how could he do such a careless thing?" Sora's mother always was one of those finicky cook were everything had to go just right. That's were Sora got it from.

"Well it is sorta my fault I did distract him."

"Sora1 Your not suppost to talk to your mother about those things!"

Sora felt his face heat up. "Mom we didn't do that!" Oh yeah he was totally on the defensive right now.

"Oh lighten up. I've got to bug you somehow since I'm not there to do it in person." He could just about feel his mothers elbow nudge his side and wee the teasing wink. She was always like that. He could still remember the day he and Cloud had told her about them. "Is Cloud there? Can I talk to him?"

Sora knew that was coming. "No he's at work."

"I must have the worst timing he was at work last time I called too." He could hear an audible gasp at the other end of the phone line. "Your not having problems are you?"

"No mom we're fine, he just happened to be at work right now." Sora stopped himself from sighing it was just like his mother to be like that, just to the worst possible conclusion right of the bat.

"Oh honey I hope your not to lonely."

"Nah I'm fine, I was just talking to Riku online."

"Well I better not keep you then, tell Riku I say hi and give Cloud a kiss for me."

"I will mom bye." Sora then hung up the phone and sat down in front of the computer. 'Mom says hi.' He typed out.

* * *

The day crawled by and darkness had crept up on Sora, and yet there was still no sign of Cloud. After his conversation with his mother Sora seemed to have sank into a deeper depression, he wanted nothing else but for Cloud to come home or for his family to be miraculously at the door, but neither happened.

He hadn't moved not even to get something to eat. Sora had literally turned into a lump. He was buried under several layers of blankets and was staring at the computer screen. Riku had long ago gone offline, and even Tidus and Wakka had been and gone. The only people left online were Kairi and Selphie. Currently he was in a conversation room with the two and was reading what they said; he was more of a fly on the wall anyway. It was only occasionally that they would even ask his opinion on anything.

Ten-thirty it was encroaching on the time Cloud got home last night. And if Sora thoughts had summoned him, Sora could hear the distinct sound of Clouds keys in the door. Yet Sora didn't move, he couldn't see any reason to get up Cloud would just leave again anyway.

He could hear Cloud open the door and sigh, he sounded almost disappointed. He dropped his keys on the table by the door. Sora could hear a ruffle of fabric, Cloud taking his jacket off. Two solid clunks, Cloud removing his boots. Sora followed his position with his ears, he could hear clouds socked feet move across the floor and set something, possibly his work, on the table. He followed the socked feet as they crossed the floor coming even closer to Sora's location.

Still Sora didn't move it was too much effort even for Cloud. Perhaps he would spend the rest of the holiday's right in this spot. Cloud didn't say anything in fact he seemed to be trying to make as little noise as possible. The only thing Cloud did was reach over the bundle that was Sora and turned off the computer monitor, then disappeared into the bedroom.

Sora waited curious now, did Cloud not see him? It was silent for awhile, and then Sora could hear Cloud in the bedroom his voice muffled through the door. "Sora?"

For the next few moments Sora could practically feel Clouds panic as he heard him rip the bedding apart. Apparently looking for Sora. He opened up the bedroom door and didn't make it very far, only a few steps out of the room he managed to trip over Sora and face planted into the carpet.

"The hell?" He muttered as he turned to see what he tripped over. His face dawned in comprehension as he finally saw Sora's face staring out at him. "Sora? What are you doing there?"

Sora merely shrugged he wasn't even sure if Cloud could see the gesture.

"Did you fall asleep waiting for me?"

Sora shook his head

"Have you been there this whole time?"

Sora nodded this time.

Cloud sighed out of frustration, Sora could be a real pain sometimes. He quickly pulled the bundle, Sora and all, into his arms and deposited it onto the bed tucking Sora in. Cloud wished that they young boy would make more sense he always did weird things like this.

He heard Sora's voice muffled slightly by the blankets on top of him. "Cloud?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Your not going to leave again are you?"

"No Sora."

* * *

It had almost been a week and Clouds work seemed to be constantly pulling him away from Sora. Sora could see the exhaustion in his eyes, not all of it from work, Sora had been making things hard. His mood was continually going down, and he and Cloud had fought one night. The night before Cloud had even gotten home and the next morning Sora had woken up alone. Making Sora wonder if he had even come home at all that night.

Today was the day before Christmas eve and Sora was a lethargic puddle in front of the computer yet again. He was playing solitaire and ignoring Tidus. He had no patience for the boys hyper ramblings about his Christmas plans.

At this rate Sora thought to himself he wouldn't even be celebrating the holiday this year. He hadn't even put up any decorations yet. That was a holiday tradition, Sora would wait for his family to arrive, then he and his younger brother would decorate while his mother would start backing and his father would watch Canadian hockey. However this year they hadn't come so Sora never got around to putting up the gaudy garlands and festive tensile. They never put a tree up, family or not, there just wasn't enough room in the tiny apartment. Cloud would whine about that every year. But this year he hadn't commented on anything at all.

Sora couldn't believe that he wasn't going to do anything for Christmas. The thought made him even more miserable, well that and knowing Cloud wouldn't be getting home until late, again wasn't helping. It was only early afternoon and Sora was so bored and lonely he was sure that he would go nuts before the day was over. Thought that might help pass the time.

Sure there was lots of stuff he could be doing right now, hell he could go dig the decorations out of storage and put them up, he could go to the store and buy come fixings so he and Cloud could have their own Christmas dinner. He could be doing anything to help save his Christmas. He felt like a scrooge, or maybe a grinch, but he wasn't ruining anyone else's Christmas. Sora absently thought that there should be a character that ruins his own Christmas.

Sora quickly made up an excuse to leave the computer once Tidus started talking about how he and a bunch of people were going to be having a hay ride tomorrow night. He had told Tidus that he had to o Christmas shopping. This wasn't true he had finished that off long ago when he still had some holiday spirit left. All of his family's gifts had been mailed weeks ago.

He figured thought he may was well go and do something, so he quickly got dressed nothing fancy just a plain pair of slacks and a sweater. As he bundled up to go outside he forewent his usual bright rainbow scarf for one of Clouds more earth toned ones. He still wasn't in the mood for a rainbow scarf or anything bright and cheerful for that matter.

* * *

Sora had been wandering around downtown for hours and had done nothing but stop for coffee and window shop. He was heading on his way home when as he was walking by, a tree caught his attention. He was outside of one of those Christmas tree pens usually set up outside grocery stores in their parking lots. Most of the tress were gone leaving only a few decent trees and what would soon be firewood. One tree however caught his interest. It was off to the side on its own, it was scrawny but stood straight and true. Sora could relate to this tree as if he could feel the trees pain. He was drawn closer into it.

Up close Sora could tell that it was cut down before its prime. It could have ha d a few more good years, but yet here it was alone in a parking lot. Sora figured why not get it and bring it home. It was small enough and it wasn't like his family was there. He didn't have tow worry about his brother on the couch plus it would make Cloud happy. It was the least he could do for being so miserable lately.

The rest of the way home Sora was all smiles, he had his tree over his shoulder and he couldn't help but grin at all the strangers he passed. Perhaps this Christmas would be so bad after all.

* * *

Sora was sitting on the sofa admiring his work when he heard the distinctive sound of Clouds keys in the door. Sora ended up scrambling over the back of the couch and tripping on his way to the door. He landed at Clouds booted feet.

"Sora what the…" He trailed off when he spotted the tree. Cloud ripped his boots off and went, complete with jacket to inspect the tree.

Sora looked it over again as well Despite the tress small size it was crammed into the comer, the only place available for it. There were a few random ornaments hanging off the scrawny branches causing them to droop a little. Some of the tinsile Sora had in storage was draped over it and the second hand lights Sora had picked up on his way home blinked merrily.

"So what do you think Cloud?" Sora asked happily after all the years Cloud had been complaining about a tree he better be happy.

"It would do Charlie Brown proud."

"I knew you'd… Hey! I think it looks a little better then a Charlie Brown tree!"

Cloud laughed. "I love it Sora. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Sora on the forehead then went back to removing his outer ear. "Are you not going to ask why I'm home early?"

Sora looked at the wall clock indeed it was early, only short past four in the afternoon. "Why are you home early?" Sora knew he'd get an explanation whether he asked or not.

"Because I'm all done my paper work and now I don't have to go back until after the New Year."

Sora was shocked, happy, ecstatic, and overjoyed all at once. He replied by hugging Cloud around the neck.

"I knew you'd be happy." He wrapped his arms around Sora's middle and lifted him into the air. "I think we should do some backing."

* * *

Sora woke up Christmas Eve morning, happy to find Cloud next to him still asleep. Sora knew he probably wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep. So feeling generous he got up and prepared breakfast for the two of them.

The day seemed to pass by so quickly for Sora, marked even by a phone call from his mother, who finally got to talk to Cloud. She also chewed him out for leaving Sora alone so often over the last few weeks.

They spent the day in each others company in their apartment until night fall when Cloud insisted that they go out. So that's how Sora found himself on the across town train. "Cloud where are we going?" He asked fro about the fifth time.

As usual Cloud would shrug and say "Lets see where we end up."

After trying for the sixth time Sora gave up and started pouting. "You know if you keep that up your face will stay like that." Cloud mock scolded.

"Good then whenever you see me you can think about how it's your entire fault because you wouldn't tell me where we're going."

"Real mature Sora besides we're almost there." Cloud said casually throwing his arms over the smaller boys shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"Ah ha! I knew that ye knew where we were going. Now you have to tell me where that is." Sora felt triumphant.

"No I don't."

* * *

They ended up in a park, and instead of walking through it Cloud made Sora stand still and wait. "But Cloud its cold and I can't feel my toes. Can't we go find somewhere warm to go?" Sora whined.

"No Sora just sit and wait." Cloud kept his hand firmly on Sora's shoulder keeping him in place.

"But Cloud!" He didn't make it much further since a horse whinny cut off his sentence. His eyes where locked down the path they were standing on wide in wonder. Soon enough he could see a horse pulling and old fashioned cart filled with hay. "Cloud?" He asked when the horse stopped in front of them.

"Come on." Cloud urged him around the back of the wagon.

Inside the wagon Sora saw: Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, Cid… everyone. All of them were huddled in the hay covered with blankets. Sora grinned and climbed aboard, Riku tossed him a blanket. Cloud settled into the hay next to Leon who was sharing a blanket with cid.

Sora was never happier then he was then, with Cloud next to him. Cozy warm under an old wool blanket surrounded y all of his friends. They all laughed at Tidus and Wakka's jokes and enjoyed the snowy scenery around them. He and Cloud were invited to have Christmas dinner with Riku's family, and they spent that night at home in front of their Christmas tree, scrawny as it may be.

This Christmas Sora learned that even if you break old traditions, you can always make new ones, and that you're never truly alone when your surrounded by friends.

* * *

Author notes: Ta Da! Christmas special just for you. Thank you everyone who reads this if you like it leave me a review, if you don't… then why did you read the whole thing? Anyway have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! 


End file.
